the war goes on
by X5-549
Summary: set after the first movie but written befor the second came out, no real refrences to either movie
1. Chapter 1

_**UNDERWORLD**_

Neoptolemus aka Neo (means New War)-Lycan

Nyx (means Night)-Vampire

Mother Migton aka The Penguin-Head Nun/Person in charge of orphanage

Selene-You know her

Michael-You know him to

Marcus-Last Elder (hybrid)

Kraven-Dick vampire

"Well Neoptolemus, Nyx have you decided what you are going to do once it is time for you to leave?" Mother Migton asked. They were sitting in her office after being caught out partying yet again. "This must be the second time this month, why can't you behave more like Alalia she is well behaved, polite and courteous…"

"She's a bitch!" interrupted Nyx.

"With a greasy stick stuck up her ARSE!!!" added Neo

CRACK!!! Down came Mother Migton's ruler down on Neo's and then Nyx's knuckles. She had struck so hard that it had drawn a thin line of blood.

"Doesn't that usually hurt" whispered Nyx to Neo

"Yeah, it does" he said back.

"Um Mother Migton that didn't really hurt" said Nyx

"What?"

"It didn't hurt"

Mother Migton looked horror struck as she said "Two night's in the basement."

"I wonder why she acted like that, any ideas Neo?" Nyx asked sitting down on her usual mat.

"Nope I mean we've freaked her out before but she's never acted that bad before what could it have been?" Neo asked sitting on his mat which was right next to Nyx's.

They had met down here they had both been caught swearing at the P.E. teacher when they were both 10.

**_FLASHBACK SEQUENCE_**

"_Alright kids" said the P.E. Teacher walking into the gym. "This is Nyx, now she's new here so you kids be nice to her. Just jump in line there."_

"_Okay kiddies (collective groan) today we'll be doing try-outs for the Football/Soccer team (collective whiny groan) so lets get out there. Nyx you can be the goalie."_

"_Um…miss can I not be a goalie, I have bad hand-eye co-ordination?" asked Nyx_

"_Of corse you can't. Now get out to that goal"_

"_Hey!" Came the voice of a young Neo. "You can't make her do something she doesn't want to you fucking doosh-bag."_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_You heard him" said Nyx "He called you a 'fucking doosh-bag'"_

_The P.E. teacher's mouth just hung open at these words._

"_Nice one Neo that'll earn you a day in the basement," Neo's friend Damon whispered._

"_You two to the headmistress's office this instance," the P.E. teacher called pointing to the doors leading to the hallway._

"_Hey, listen thanks for sticking up for me," Nyx said she and Neo were sitting in the basement which they had been sentenced to spend a night in for swearing at a teacher._

"_That's cool; I've been itching for a reason to go off at that old bat for ages," Neo replied, he was laying on his back staring at the ceiling._

"_Fair enough." Said Nyx looking over at him, "So how long have you been here?"_

"_As long as I can remember, so it must have been a while." He said turning to face her, "8 more years and I'm outta here. Shit I don't care where I end up as long as it's far away from this stupid fucking orphanage."_

"_Yeah, I haven't even been here a day and I can't wait to get away from this hell hole" _

**_END FLASHBACK SEQUENCE_**

"Yeah those were the days", said Neo stretching out. "Well, I s'pose we may as well catch up with some sleep while we're here."

"Nah… I know before we leave we should do something to freak out the penguin, I mean something to get her for all the shit she's given us in the past." She said looking across at him, "What do ya think?"

"Sounds like fun. What do ya have in mind?"

"I dunno"

"I have an idea"

"What?"

"Let's sleep on it" he said closing his eyes and turning away from her.

"Oh Neo" she said shaking him "Come on, wake up"

"Meh" he mumbled back and brushed her hand away.

"Come on" she said standing up, "Do I have to kick you to get you up?"

"Would you enjoy it?"

"No"

"Well neither would I, so let me get back to what I'm good at"

"Mmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh." She said stamping the ground

"Why are you always so energetic at night time?" he said turning to look up at her.

"Why aren't you?"

"Coz I'm not"

"Well I am so meeeeh" she said poking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, meeeeh back"

2 DAYS LATER

"I hope your time in the basement was used wisely?" asked Ms. Migton when they finally got out.

"Oh. We used our time very wisely Ms. Migton" said Nyx smiling at her. "Didn't we Neo?"

"Huh?" said Neo turning to Nyx and received an elbow in the gut, "Oww. Oh Yeah. Very wisely Ms. Migton" he said also smiling.

"Well that's good I hope you can hold in those parting urges until the end of the week when you both turn 18 and get out of my hair".

"Is that why you're going grey?" asked Neo pointing at her hair.

"What!?" growled Ms. Migton

"RUN!!!!" cried Nyx bolting down the corridor and up the stairs with Neo close behind.

"Nice one" she said sarcastically when they had made it outside.

"What?"

"Were you trying to get another few days in the basement?"

"No"

"Then why'd you say that?"

"Too get up the penguins nose, okay! Why else would I do that?" he said tossing his arms in the air, "It's not like I was showing off in front of you".

"Okaayy…. Sheash" she said leaning against a wall while crossing her arms. "God this place gives me the shits".

"Don't worry" said Neo leaning next to her, "I feel the same way".

"Yeah, well that's obvious" she said turning away from him.

NEXT WEEK

"IT'S FINALLY OUR LAST DAY IN THIS CRAP HEAP!!!!!" screamed Nyx running into Neo's room.

"JEBUS!!!!!!" cried Neo as he jumped 3 feet in the air, landed on the cold floor with just his sheet on (by the way it's summer) and glared at Nyx as she once again interrupted his sleep. "Why can't you knock first!?"

"Soooooooorryyyyyy" She said turning to leave

"No. Don't do this again Nyx. Please. I'm sorry." He said standing up. "Give me a moment to change, okay?"

"Alright I'll be outside"

A few minutes later Neo came out, "So what are we doing today?" he said

"Leaving of corse!"

"Ha ha. But seriously what are we going to do til then?"

"We? Sorry but I've got a lot to pack, so I can't do anything until that's done."

"What?! Then what are you doing here waking me up, I thought you packed last night like I did" he said dumbfounded

"Nah, I'm not as efficient as you"

"And you call me the lazy one. Why didn't you pack last night, you're always super energised at that time, as for me for some reason I was aching all over and I still did it?"

"What was wrong?"

"I honestly don't know, it felt like every bone in my body was breaking and then reshaping without a splint or cast. It was really weird and painful".

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I still hurt a little but I can live with it."

"Do you think you should see a doctor about it?"

"Nah not yet, but if it happens again I'll be sure to get it checked out".

"Okay then, I'll call you later when I'm done and we could head into town and see if there are any gigs on."

"Cool, I'm going back to bed until then."

"That Nyx?" asked Damon walking out of the shower.

"Yeah, she's still not ready to go"

"I see. You know you should hang around for a few days man"

"Come on I'll just be in town till you're b'day and then I'll take you out for some fun"

"That's all well and good but its two days and your only leaving today because you were found today"

"Well in that case I should have left ages ago. Come on I have had enough of this place, just like you".

"Let's see, that's all my shirts."

There was a knock at the door and Alalia answered it. Mother Migton stood on the other side. "Excuse me Alalia, but I need to talk to Nyx alone for a moment."

"In trouble again Nyx?" Said Alalia walking out of the room.

"FUCK OFF SLUT BITCH!!" Cried Nyx after her.

"NYX! Watch your mouth!"

"Why should I? I'm leaving today."

"Actually we have found some family members of your's, and they have requested we hold on to you so they can come and claim you."

"Family? Wha… I don't have a family. If I did I wouldn't be in this shit hole." She exclaimed angrily.

"Watch your language young lady." Mother Migton said. "You have a family and the will be here in four days to collect you. So you might as well unpack."

"If I have to stay in this shit-hole any longer I am staying in the basement, away from that bitch." Nyx stated pointing towards the door.

"Fine if that's the way you're going to be." Mother Migton said standing up abruptly and opening the door so suddenly Alalia who had been listening at the door fell on to the floor with and undignified "OOMPH!!"

Nyx finished throwing her clothes into her duffel and grabbing her knapsack and stormed down to the basement, making a beeline for her usual mat near the back of the room.

"NYX open this damn door!!" Neo yelled banging on the room where Nyx usually migrated when they weren't hanging out.

The door was suddenly jerked open and there stood Alalia with and horrible grin on here face.

"Oh, hello Neo, if you're looking for Nyx your too late she's already gone; her family just came by to pick her up."

"Wha…what family?" Neo asked confused.

"Oh her family just found out where she's been hiding all these years, apparently she's a runaway. Well cya," Alalia said closing the door and walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

'_How could she lie to me I've always been honest with her and she's lied to me all this time. Why would she do that? Bitch!' _Neo thought to himself as he trudged his way back to his room, when he got back to his room he collapsed on his bed, just as the pain began again.

4 DAYS LATER

"Nyx your family is here to pick you up," Mother Migton said shaking Nyx's shoulder gently to wake her up.

"Fuck off, I'm tired." Nyx said rolling back over and trying to go back to sleep. Almost instantly she felt somebody else enter the basement.

"Mother Migton, we really must be going," the person who had entered the basement said. Nyx could feel something about her presence didn't feel entirely normal or even like anything she had ever felt before.

"Who are you?" Nyx demanded sitting up into a more defensibly position.

"I'm your sister, Selene." She said extending her hand towards me. "It's good to see you again and you've grown up so well."

"I don't even remember you," Nyx said standing up and grabbing her knapsack and her duffel. Nyx followed Selene out to the parking lot where a Black Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren was parked.

"Sweet ride Selene," Nyx said running her fingers over the car as if it was the most precious jewel in the world.

"Hop in Nyx, but I'm driving," Selene said as Nyx headed towards the drivers door.

"I was only gonna pop the trunk so I could put my stuff there." Nyx replied opening the door and pressing the button which popped the trunk. After putting her things in the trunk she slid into the passenger seat and waited for Selene to get in.

"Well let's hit the road." Selene said sliding into the drivers seat, starting the car and driving off into the growing darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Years Later**

"Selene, Michael," yelled Mitch-a newish vampire with a talent with technology-as he came running into the council meeting room. "Lycans spotted at the local high school."

"How many? How well armed?" Selene asked as she and Michael stood up and headed to the door.

"Counts about 150, should I put out a call?" Mitch asked as they started to head their separate ways, Mitch towards the Tech Room and Selene and Michael to gear up.

"Do it" Michael said looking a bit worried.

The Death Dealers were armed and prepped for battle and were in the vans they use to move large groups in. Nyx was in the same truck as Selene and Michael on the way there.

"You okay there Michael? You look a bit off colour." Nyx said tying her hair back.

"I just got a bad feeling about this, I mean why now and why a high-school?" Michael pondered aloud.

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell in the mood to whoop some Lycan ass." Nyx said pulling out her guns as she spotted the high school in the distance.

"Now Nyx, remember no freelance cowboy shit just stick to the plan and try not to get dead, uh, deader." Selene said looking Nyx over.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile at the High-school with the Lycans

"Is that all of them?" the Lycan commander asked.

"Yes sir," said one of the guards standing over a group of scared teens.

"Damon!" the commander called. "Damon?!"

"Right here." said Damon running up. He whispered into the commander's ear. "Man, what are you doing? What are you making us do?"

"We need to draw out the up-starters," the leader snapped

"But why attack kids?"

"You know what I think of education. Anyway" he said louder so that everyone could hear him "It's about time these humans learned what the real worlds like. It's full of fear, hate, lies, death… and betrayal."

The Lycans cheered and began shooting into the air filling the gyms ceiling with holes.

"Carlos" said the leader to a Lycan standing next to him, "Show the innocents what the world hides." Carlos smiled and looked at the crowd. The leader began walking towards the door.

"Dude you said you were just drawing out the enemy. Don't do this. This isn't you." He walked over to the leader and put his hand on his shoulders. "She's gone man."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Common leave the kids alone."

The leader looked around the gym at his hostages and at Carlos walking over to a group of girls and pulling out his knife.

"Carlos, stop,"

"But sir, can't I have some fun?"

"I said stop, that's an order."

Carlos kept walking towards the girls

"Carlos! That's an order!"

"Fuck you. I'm bored"

The leader pulled out his gun and pumped Carlos full of silver. Carlos fell and writhed around on the floor before dying. He looked down at Damon. "Why are you my walking conscience?"

"Because there isn't one in your head."

Suddenly Cravis the door guard came stumbling into the gym crying "Vampires."

Vampires began pouring into the gym killing all the Lycans they could see, Nyx, Selene and Michael were some of the last people in. When Nyx spotted the teenagers held up in the corner being guarded she had to save them she went after the guards and was shooting them, one after another the Lycans fell withering in pain not dead but injured. Finally she had cleared it so the teenagers could get away.

"Don't move" a voice said, the person the voice belonged to held a gun pressed to the back of Nyx's head. "Turn around slowly" was its next order, so she did just that drawing a gun. They just stood there looking at each other guns held pointing at each other's faces. "Tell your troops to stand down and I might let them live."

"Can't do that, but tell you what you let the kids go then we'll fight one on one, deal" Nyx said standing her ground not moving her gun.

"Me fight you? You wouldn't last five minutes." Suddenly the leader pulled out a second gun and shot someone standing behind Nyx, unwittingly exposing a small tattoo on the inside of his wrist; it was an 'N' it looked so familiar, just like the one Neo used to draw, but it couldn't be him could it he couldn't have joined the Lycans not him. "Neo?" Nyx asked looking into his eyes they were so like his.

"Who…Nyx?" Neo was just staring back at her.

"Stop fighting." Nyx yelled pitching her voice so it would rise above the din.

"Halt!!!" Neo yelled immediately after her so that the Vampires wouldn't be injured while not fighting. "Leave." It was one word but it sent all the hostages running.

"Neo what's going on?" Damon asked walking up behind Nyx.

"It…it's her." Neo said lowering his gun and Nyx lowered hers.

"It can't be," Damon said turning her around.

"Nyx is it really you?" Neo asked he couldn't tear his eyes away from her she looked so different all grown up.

"Neo what are you doing here?" Nyx asked just as captivated by him.

"Nyx come on we have to move!" Selene yelled she and the other vampires were running out to the vans as dawn slowly crept over the horizon.

"Go on without me." Nyx called back knowing Selene would understand she had to work something out. Selene ran from the room.

"Nyx, why did you leave without me? Without even saying goodbye?" Neo just stood opposite Nyx gun still in his hand.

"What do you mean? I was in the basement for four days after we were supposed to leave, I went looking for you but you were gone." Nyx explained. The Lycans had started forming a circle around the three of them not knowing what to do.

"Alalia said you left with your family, why would she say that?" Neo asked.

"I don't know Neo; goddamn what are you doing with these…Dykans?" Nyx asked looking around noticing she was surrounded she looked to the roof to see the sunlight creeping down the walls.

"Nyx don't insult them, what's wrong?" Neo asked looking at Nyx whose head was still tilted upwards looking at the walls as the sun flooded through the skylights.

"Nyx run," Damon, whispered, and Nyx did just that she ran until she spotted a small broom closet and ducked inside just as the sun would have hit her.

"Neo we have to find a way to get her out of here, the normals will call the police they'll open the door and fry her." Damon tugging at Neo's sleeve.

"Sir why didn't you shoot that vampire when you had the chance?" one of the Lycans Nyx had shot asked.

"When did she get turned?" Neo asked himself, everyone was staring at him. "Everyone head back home."

"Sir what's going on?" another Lycan asked.

"Everyone go home that's an order." Neo said again starting to lose his temper.

"Neo I'll go get the car you figure out a way to get her out" Damon said before walking outside to fetch his and Neo's car.

Neo hunted around until he found a gym mat large enough to cover Nyx's body, and then he went in search of her.

He knew he had to hurry the police sirens were getting closer and every minute he wasted was a minute closer to when the police might get Nyx and fry her.

"Nyx, if you ever trusted me let me open this door." Neo said holding the mat up so that he could get her out with out exposing her to the light.

He heard the lock click open. Opening the door Nyx moved into the mat, which Neo then wrapped her up in. "Don't worry Nyx I'll get you out," Neo said running towards the front door carrying Nyx in the mat. When Neo got out the front door he could hear the cops just around the corner, Damon had opened the back of the van and was sitting in the drivers seat. Neo jumped in still holding Nyx and yelled "DRIVE!" putting Nyx down and closing the back of the van. He caught a glimpse of the police appearing around the building.

"Damon get us to the warehouse, I gotta close the divider." Neo told Damon who was just driving around.

"Gotcha, back entrance?" Damon asked referring to the back entrance of the warehouse he and Neo lived in which was big enough to drive the van into.

"Yep," Neo said closing the divider so he could get a look at Nyx and make sure she was ok. When he pulled back the gym mats protective covering off Nyx he discovered she had curled herself into a ball and was cradling her arm while whimpering slightly. "Nyx you ok?" Neo asked pushing back the hair that had loosened itself from her tie and now covered her face.

"This hurts like a fucker Neo." Nyx explained sitting up revealing a long strip of burns along her stomach.

"Shit Nyx, did the sun get you?"

"No last battle I was in I got hit with napalm. Still hurts. I was in the broom closet and I had to put the ease on it. Shit!" Nyx said smacking her head on the wall of the van.

"What's wrong?" Neo asked worriedly.

"Selene is going to freak out when I don't show, so is Michael. Shit!" Nyx explained.

"Call them tell them you're with an old friend."

"They won't understand, you're just a violent Lycan to them. Oh god."

"Nyx when did you get turned?" Neo asked changing the subject.

"I…that's not a topic open for discussion." Nyx said. "What about you? When did you get turned?"

"Um… I… It was just after I left the orphanage. I… I went out on the town, got plastered. I hooked up with this girl, or so I thought." Neo said. He pulled down his collar showing a scar from what looked like a dog bite. "Right as she cam, crunch, nearly ripped my head off."

"Shit, did you ever see her again?"

"Er. Yeah, we see each other every now and again. She's a bench sitter, not really interested in the war. "

"And what about Damon?"

"Um. First full-moon." Neo said looking at the divider.

"Damn. So you…?"

"Yeah."

They heard a tap on the divider. "We're here", Neo said moving towards the back door.

*********************************************************************

7


End file.
